If The Dark Forest Won
by Hawkpaw of DawnClan
Summary: What if the Dark Forest won? What if their recruits didn't betray them? Well, find out here! WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD, DEATH AND GORE. I probably won't continue this story, depends on the reviews. And I'm not good with writing about the actual Clans, so don't get your expectations high!
1. Allegiances

**IF THE DARK WON**

 **DarkClan Cats:**

 **Leaders**

 **Tigerstar-Massive brown tabby tom.**

 **Brokenstar-Massive dark brown tabby tom.**

 **Mapleshade-Black, white and orange tortoiseshell she-cat.**

 **Maggottail-Brown tabby tom.**

 **Warriors**

Hawkfrost-Brown tabby tom.

Darkstripe-Black-and-silver tabby tom.

Thistleclaw-Gray-and-white tom.

Clawface-Dark brown tabby tom.

Snowtuft-White tom.

Minnowtail-Gray-and-white tom.

Sunstrike-Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Icewing-Pure white she-cat.

Applefur-Mottled brown she-cat.

Blossomfall-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Thornclaw-Golden-brown tabby tom.

Ratscar-Dark brown tom.

Tigerheart-Dark brown tabby tom.

Furzepelt-Gray-and-white she-cat.

Hollowflight-Dark brown tabby tom.

Beetlewhisker-Brown tabby tom.

Lionblaze-Golden brown tabby tom.

Harespring-Brown-and-white tom.

Larkwing-Pale brown she-cat.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Blood washed at the paws of massive scarred cast, their eyes glimmering with hate and victory, their fur soaked in scarlet, claws torn and dripping from head-to-paws with their own blood, and the blood of their enemies. They were breathing heavily, though victory poured from them. Bodies were scattered everywhere, broken and still bleeding.

Some yowled victory from the stone hollow, yowling jeers to the stars. Some exchanged bewildered glances, as if they couldn't believe the victory, the victory that would change Clan history.

"The Clans have fallen!" A massive bloodied brown tabby tom yowled. "We have defeated StarClan! The Dark Forest shall rule _forever!_ "

Yowls of excitement and approval rang out, echoing against the stone walls of the hollow in which they stood in.

"The Dark Forest will rule forever!" Yowled a brown-and-white tabby tom who was standing beside the piled tiny bodies of lifeless kits, instantly slaughtered.

"The Dark Forest has won!" A silver-and-white tabby she-cat yowled to the stars. Cats counter-wailed their approval.

"Only the strong will survive!" The massive brown tabby tom went on, pacing on the rock. "The weak will die, the strong shall thrive! We will be DarkClan!"

"DarkClan! DarkClan! DarkClan!" The cats below shouted their approval, though some seemed uncertain.

A large tortoiseshell she-cat shouldered her way over to the base of the rock, her amber gaze raking over the cats.

"If anyone's loyalty doesn't lie with DarkClan, you shall be killed." Her voice was low and menacing. "Anyone?"

A few cats exchanged glances, but no one answered.

The she-cat padded back into the crowd, circling a few cats, and glaring into their eyes as if she could see straight through them.

"What about you, Ivypool?" The tortoiseshell stopped in front of a silver-and-white tabby.

"Never," Ivypool growled. "I am a DarkClan warrior!"

The tortoiseshell gave a tiny nod of approval, and moved on. "What about you, Breezepelt?"

The black tom's voice had no note of uncertainty as he promptly replied, "Never. My loyalty is with DarkClan."

"Redwillow, Shredtail, Silverhawk, go check on the other recruits at WindClan camp. Make sure no one survived; Go through every inch of the territory." The dark brown tabby ordered, his mew ringing out against the hollow's walls, echoing into the forest.

"Applefur, Beetlewhisker, get all of the bodies out of camp." The tortoiseshell hissed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Applefur and Beetlewhisker looked slightly confused about why they were preforming the pitiful duty of clearing the camp of bodies.

"Why should we? We're DarkClan warriors! You promised us glory, not cleaning up after your messes." Applefur meowed boldly, her chin held high.

The tortoiseshell thrust her way through the crowd, snarling. Before Applefur could react, the tortoiseshell flew a massive paws into the air, and slashed Applefur's throat open. For a moment, the former ShadowClan cat looked bewildered. She staggered a bit, gasping for air before collapsing.

"Mapleshade, we should leave the bodies here." A low and sinister voice grumbled. A large dark brown tabby padded up to her, glancing dismissively at the bodies.

"They're a reminder of our victory." Ivypool added, a deep purr rumbling in her throat.

Mapleshade snorted, before stepping over the still-bleeding body of Applefur.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Redwillow, Shredtail, and Silverhawk had arrived at the WindClan camp… Or what was left of it.

Bodies were scrambled everywhere, some of DarkClan, some of WindClan, or some of kits murdered by the merciless DarkClan warriors.

A purr rumbled in Silverhawk's throat at the sight of the wrecked camp.

A few DarkClan warriors padded over to greet them, limping and bloodied.

"We've destroyed ThunderClan." Redwillow announced, his eyes shining with evil pride.

"Good. What about RiverClan and ShadowClan?" He asked, Sunstrike, Icewing, Beetlewhisker, and Thornclaw padding up behind him.

"They're destroyed." Shredtail replied, also looking joyful.

"We have succeeded." Hawkfrost purred, waving his tail over the moorland. Dark dead-looking grass was creeping up the hills, and the water was a strange green, sticky looking substance.

"Shredtail, Redwillow, go to the rest of the camps and tell them to go to ThunderClan territory." Hawkfrost ordered, shouldering past the three cats, already making his way down the moorland.

It had been three moons since the Dark Forest had taken over. Bones scattered around the hollow, new fresh pools of blood scattered around kits' lifeless bodies. Brokenstar was in charge of training kits, at one moon old. Most died. He had said that it was normal, and that anyone who grieved them would be killed.

They already had new kits arriving soon. Almost every she-cat was baring them, some who already had kits were huddled in the shadows, attempting to hide them.

"Icewing's kits are a moon old," Mapleshade purred, padding out from the shadows to face Brokenstar.

"Get them." He ordered gruffly.

Mapleshade nodded, and padded back into the dark, where a scrawny white queen curled her tail around her kits.

Mapleshade flicked her ears, indicating for Icewing to uncurl her tail, but she didn't.

With a snort, the tortoiseshell batted the weak queen away with one massive forepaw. Snickering, Mapleshade grasped two scrawny kits in her jaw, before bounding back over to Brokenstar, not caring about the way the kits heads roughly bounced up and down. She dropped them at his paws, one cried weakly, but no one cared.

"Any other queens will hand over their kits!" Mapleshade yowled, circling around a tiny clearing, most queens were hidden in the dark.

Ivypool padded out of the shadows, a white she-kit in her jaws. She dropped it at Brokenstar's paws, and it landed beside Icewing's two squirming kits. "Her name is Snowkit." Ivypool gave him a hard glare. Ivypool has had two litters within the past three moons, both killed, and both had different fathers.

Without another glance at her kit, Ivypool padded back into the shadows.

Last of all, Furzepelt padded out, with three kits at her paws. The queen looked tired and weak.

"Names?" Mapleshade growled. Furzepelt's gaze rested on the tortoiseshell for a moment.

"They don't have names." Furzepelt meowed, then quickly retreated.

"You name them." Brokenstar growled, prodding one of Icewing's kits with a claw.

Most queens didn't name their kits, they found that it was easier to cope with their deaths that way.

"Bloodkit, Bonekit, and… Nightkit." She decided, glancing at a black little kit—Their father was Breezepelt.

"Is that all?" Brokenstar asked loudly, waving his tail.

No other queen padded forward, only silence met Brokenstar's words.

Brokenstar smirked. "Then to the training hollow." He kicked one of the kits, growling, "Follow me."

Eyes followed Brokenstar out of the hollow as the group of kits trailed after him.

That night, Brokenstar returned that night with only Bloodkit and Snowkit. He said that the others failed training, but everyone knew that he meant that they were dead.

Blossomfall and Sunstrike were already baring kits, so and Ivypool was expected to be carrying Hawkfrost's kits.

Suddenly, a yowl rang through the hollow, and Breezepelt came striding into camp, a brown she-cat following him.

Redwillow and Thistleclaw who had been sparring, stopped, turning their heads.

"Who is this?" Tigerstar snarled, padding down from his den. The she-cat didn't even flinch as he thrust his muzzle into her face.

"Her name's Jessy. She wants to join us." Breezepelt replied, flicking his tail to a wound on Jessy's shoulder.

"She survived you?" Tigerstar grunted, padding back a step to murmur something into Brokenstar's ears.

Breezepelt nodded.

"Jessy, do you wish to join us?" Tigerstar's eats twitched. The brown she-cat didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"Then you may. But only the strong survive here." Tigerstar's voice was icy, as he turned to pad back into his den.

Breezepelt left Jessy alone, padding across the clearing to join Thistleclaw and Redwillow.

"You've got to learn the killing bite," Breezepelt snarled to Redwillow as Thistleclaw easily shook the tom off. Without a warning, Breezepelt lounged for Redwillow, grasping his throat in his jaws. The former WindClan tom bit deeper, and grasped on tighter as Redwillow thrashed beneath his grip. Redwillow tried to say something, but instead his mouth gurgled with blood, and he collapsed.

"That's what happens when you're not strong here." Breezepelt snarled.


	4. Chapter 3

Redwillow, Shredtail, and Silverhawk had arrived at the WindClan camp… Or what was left of it.

Bodies were scrambled everywhere, some of DarkClan, some of WindClan, or some of kits murdered by the merciless DarkClan warriors.

A purr rumbled in Silverhawk's throat at the sight of the wrecked camp.

A few DarkClan warriors padded over to greet them, limping and bloodied.

"We've destroyed ThunderClan." Redwillow announced, his eyes shining with evil pride.

"Good. What about RiverClan and ShadowClan?" He asked, Sunstrike, Icewing, Beetlewhisker, and Thornclaw padding up behind him.

"They're destroyed." Shredtail replied, also looking joyful.

"We have succeeded." Hawkfrost purred, waving his tail over the moorland. Dark dead-looking grass was creeping up the hills, and the water was a strange green, sticky looking substance.

"Shredtail, Redwillow, go to the rest of the camps and tell them to go to ThunderClan territory." Hawkfrost ordered, shouldering past the three cats, already making his way down the moorland.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Cats swarmed in the clearing, their air was fuzzing with excitement.

Tigerstar, Mapleshade, and Brokenstar was perched on the newly-named Skull Rock, looking down on their cats with baleful eyes.

"It has come to my attention," Tigerstar growled, rapping his bushy tail around his paws. "That DarkClan has not yet conqured _everything._ "

Murmurs rippled through the cats.

"We have not yet crushed the allies of the Clans." His voice was icy now.

Some cats exchanged glances, whispering something into each others ear.

"We must crush the Tribes! Just like we've crushed the Clans!" Brokenstar yowled.

"Death to the Tribe!" Thistleclaw cheered darkly.

Yowls of approval rang through the stone hollow, echoing into the dark, starless night.

"The Tribe of Rushing Water stands no chance!" Lionblaze spat. "I've seen how they've fought. They're a pitiful bunch."

Lionblaze, one of the Three, had secretly been spying for the Dark Forest, siding with them, and helped in the attack against the fallen Clans.

Breezepelt grunted. "They're hopeless. They can't even defend their own territory."

Murmurs of agreement followed their words.

"I have decided who will leave for the mountains to conquer the Tribe of Rushing Water while the rest of us stay to defend camp." Tigerstar announced.

All ears perked with excitement, and the hollow quietened, waiting for Tigerstar to go on.

"Ivypool, Thistleclaw, Snowtuft, Larkwing, Breezepelt, Furzepelt Lionblaze, and Clawface." He announced promptly and confidently.

Some cats murmured doubtful words.

"That's not a lot of recruits," Lionblaze said skeptically, narrowing his eyes. "Shouldn't we bring more? What if the rogues that also inhabit the mountains challenge us?"

It was Brokenstar who replied in a snarl. "Are you afraid of some puny rogues? Or have you grown attached to those frail mountain cats, Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze held Brokenstar's stare evenly, and answered surprisingly without trembling. "I am not attached, Brokenstar. I just want to ensure our victory."

Brokenstar didn't say anything more, luckily.

"I have confidence that we will easily flay those weaklings," Tigerstar growled. "Is any cat going to question my orders?"

Of course, no one did, because if they did, it would cost them their lives.

"When do we leave?" Beetlewhisker called out.

"Right now. I want them killed as soon as possible," Tigerstar replied in a dark tone, before turning his back on the Clan, and retreating to his den.

The Clan stood murmuring to one another in excitement.

"What are you waiting for?" Mapleshade finally hissed from her place beside the Clan Rock. "Leave! Kill the Tribe cats!"

The group of chosen recruits dare not disobey Mapleshade, and they silently filed out, towards the ragged thorn barrier, and disappeared outside the gap.


End file.
